moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Kyurone
Wygląd Na pierwszy rzut oka - zwyczajna, nudna postać. Jakaś tam sobie dziewczynka w ciemnych włoskach. Dajmy na to... 15 lat? Tak większość ludzi myśli na mój temat. Wyglądam jak normalna nastolatka. Ale zacznijmy od początku. Mam dosyć długie, proste i czarne włosy sięgające mniej więcej do kości ogonowej. Nigdy nie potrafię ich ładnie ułożyć, dlatego są spięte w kucyk, w kok, albo są rozpuszczone i każdy kosmyk żyje własnym życiem. Oczy są koloru ciemnego, ni to czerwony, ni czarny. Po prostu ciemne. Nikt nie potrafi odczytać z nich, w jakim jestem humorze, czy chcę zabić czy wytulić. Zazwyczaj też unikam kontaktu wzrokowego... Może jednak dlatego? Piersi - nie za duże, nie za małe. Tak na oko - miseczka B75. Tak, noszę stanik. O dziwo, prawda? Brzuch - jaki brzuch? Jestem szczupła, a nawet można powiedzieć, że chuda. Ważę ok. 45 kg z powodu mojej rasy. W dół... Nogi są chude. No, prawie chude, jakieś uda może by się znalazły czy coś... Ogólnie... Jestem dosyć niska - mam 1 m. 56 cm. Ale to nawet dobrze. Przynajmniej w obcasach nie wyglądam jak żyrafa. No i mogę liczyć, że ktoś w sklepie pomoże mi wziąć jakiś słoik z góry czy paczkę chipsów. Albo piwo! Niestety, z tego powodu muszę dobrze dobierać ubrania, bo albo wyglądam jak dziecko, albo jakbym nałożyła na siebie worek. Ale zazwyczaj ubieram jakieś rurki, bluzkę z krótkim rękawem, koszulę w kratę i trampki, albo mundurek szkolny. Dodatkowo - lubię kolczyki, dlatego sama posiadam 7 kolczyków w lewym uchu, 8 w prawym, kolczyk w języku, w obojczyku, w biodrach (z prawej i lewej strony). Planuję oczywiście zrobić tego dziadostwa więcej. Chyba się uzależniłam. Dodatkowo moje ciało również przyozdabiają tatuaże - pod piersiami na żebrach mam kokardki. Również planuję zrobić więcej tatuaży. Ale to w przyszłości. I'm tired of being The puppet of this world. Oh, tell me Why do you want to go with this man? Charakter Cięzko mi określić mój charakter. Tak samo mogę określić, że jestem zwykłą dziewczyną z Kraju. Do każdej nieznajomej osoby podchodzę z dystansem, nie otwieram się na życzenie jak księga. Więc nie dziw się, że spojrzę chłodnym wzrokiem na twoją buźkię czy też będę odpowiadać z wielkim entuzjazmem na twoje pytania. Można powiedzieć, że to niegrzeczne, ale po prostu... Boję się. Łatwo nie zaufam. Ale jeśli już to się stanie... To jestem jak szczeniak - ufna do końca. A wszelaka zdrada przyjaciela mnie zaboli. Jednakże nie potrafię się tak łatwo zakochać. To już inna sprawa, o której nie mam ochoty rozmawiać. Jeżeli kogoś polubię, to staram się być miła dla drugiej osoby. Jednakże spodziewaj się, że będę stosować sarkazm i ironię. Możesz brać mnie za osobę arogancką. W sumie słusznie. Z lekka nie obchodzi mnie twoje zdanie, no ale... Z tym się zgodzę. Potrafię również z łatwością kłamać, ale tylko osoby, które znają mnie słabo - nieznajomych, nauczycieli i policję. To najważniejsze. I nie pokazuję emocji. Bo po co? Emocje są tylko dla mnie. Chyba że ktoś mnie zna i potrafi mną manipulować. To już inna kwestia. Tak, dobrze zrozumiałeś. Przyjaciele mogą mnie wykorzystać z łatwością. Wiem o tym doskonale. Jestem dla nich uległą dziewczynką. Ale z tego też powodu nie tak łatwo ze mną zaprzyjaźnić się. Jestem również istotą krnąbną, niepokorną i lekko... masochistyczną. Ale ciii.... Niewiele osób o tym wie. Czekaj... Czy ja o czymś mówiłam? I only wanted to hear your voice. Skin that's warm. Eyes that cry. I only wanted to see your smile. Feel your touch. It's been a while. Historia - Aniele Boży, stróżu mój... Jej niebieskie oczy były skierowane na drewniany krzyżyk. Porcelanowe dłonie miała złożone w znak modlitwy, a delikatne wargi recytowały dalszą część modlitwy. Obserwowałam ją w ciszy, cały czas lustrując dziewczynkę. Dałabym jej z jakieś 4 - 5 lat. To było tylko dziecko. Prawdopodobnie nie spodziewała się tego, co nadejdzie dzisiaj tejże nocy. A będzie na pewno przez lata wspominała dzisiejszą rozmowę. - Beati mundo corde, quoniam ipsi Deum videbunt. Dziewczynka natychmiast odwróciła się w moją stronę. Była zlękniona, jakby widziała mnie pierwszy raz. Jednak po chwili na jej twarzy pojawił się promienny uśmiech. Wstała z łóżka i podbiegła do mnie, wtulając swoje rumiane policzki. - Panienka Leila, tęskniłam. W odpowiedzi tylko uśmiechnęłam się, pogłaskałam ją po blond loczkach i uniosłam głowę do góry, by powstrzymać łzy. To miało być pożegnanie. Nasza ostatnia opowieść. Po kilku sekundach wzięłam głęboki oddech, złapałam Aimée i położyłam ją do łóżka. Sama usiadłam obok niej. Widać było po dziewczynce, że była złakniona kolejnej historii. Czy tym razem jednak będzie szczęśliwa, kiedy ją usłyszy? Princesse, ma belle... - Dzisiaj opowiem Ci bajkę o pewnej dziewczynie, Aimée. Tym razem jednak nie była księżniczką ani nie rabowała statków. Nie posiadała również dużego majątku. Widać było, że dziewczynka nie mogła się doczekać. Zachichotałam, poprawiłam kołdrę i zabrałam się za opowiadanie. - Jej matka, Alice Blackwood, żyła skromnie w wierze. Codziennie chodziła się modlić o zdrowie dla swojej rodziny, chodziła na łąkę zbierać kwiaty, pomagała w zakupach starszemu pokoleniu. Była prostą, szczęśliwą dziewczyną. Poznała tajemniczego mężczyznę. Dziewczyna zakochała się w nim na zabój. On również był wierzący, chociaż nawet bardziej, niż panienka Blackwood. Jednakże - ta miłość to zakazany owoc był. Bowiem był aniołem, który dla miłości upadł. Niestety, wiesz, jak to bywa z miłością, moja najdrożdza - upadły anioł szybką zniknął z życia Alice. Młoda kobieta została sama razem z owocem tej zabawy. Po kilku miesiącach na świat przyszła dziewczynka, którą Alice nazwała Madeleine. Starała się nią opiekować jak najlepiej mogła, jednakże... - Była sama - dokończyła smutno Aimée. Kiwnęłam głową. - Dokładnie, ma belle. Zatraciła się w samotności, popełniała coraz to gorsze błędy. Codziennie zaglądała do barka, by wyciągnąć najtańszy alkohol. Straciła kontrolę nad samą sobą. Kiedy Madeleine miała 6 lat, Alice poznała mężczyznę, który obiecał opiekować się nią i jej córką. Przyrzekał, że nigdy nic złego im się nie stanie. Matka zaufała mu. Alice była oczarowana Salazarem Neige. Jednak nie zauważyła, że on chciał wykorzystać największy skarb. Pewnej nocy, kiedy Madeleine modliła się do Boga, przyszedł do niej Salazar. Poczekał, aż dziewczynka skończy modlić się i usiadł obok niej. Zaczął z nią rozmawiać o wszystkim i o niczym. Ona sama nawet nie zauważyła, kiedy jego dłonie dotykały jej niewinnego ciała, a on tłumaczył jej, że to jest dobre. A skoro to mówił jej ojczym, ona nie protestowała. To była ich słodka tajemnica. Takie wieczory powtarzały się do 13 roku życia. Jednak wtedy Madeleine nie była już głupią owieczką, jak wtedy. Powoli zaczynała czuć, że po każdym takim spotkaniu jej ciało w pewien sposób jest brudne, a zwykłe mydło, które dawały jej niańki, nie pomagało. Doszło do niej w końcu, że to, co Salazar robił, jest złe. Niestety, Alice nie uwierzyła Madeleine. Wyzwała ją od kłamczuch i dała jej szlaban. Dlatego też postanowiła działać sama. Pewnej nocy, tak pięknej, jak ta, dziewczyna zakradła się do kuchni, zabrała nóż i wróciła do pokoju. Zegarek wskazywał już prawie 22:00. Wiedziała, że za chwilę przyjdzie. Z szafki na pościel wyciągnęła jej ulubiony koc, z którego zrobiła prowizoryczną linę. Do swojego plecaka włożyła poranne kanapki, które zrobiła służąca, zeszyt, pióro, czyste ubranie oraz jej misia. Potem położyła się do łóżka i czekała. Gdy przyszedł, ona zachowywała się tak, jak zawsze. Jednakże kiedy zaczął ją rozbierać z jej koszuli nocnej, ona wyciągnęła nóż i dźgnęła go jak najmocniej mogła. Nie sprawdzając, czy Salazar umarł, zabrała swoje rzeczy i uciekła przez okno. Uciekła daleko, jak mogła. Przez prawie 6 lat błąkała się po Kraju. Zaczęła pracować w cyrku, najpierw jako asystentka, a później jako akrobatka znana jako Freckles. Uczono ją również, jak posługiwać się nożami czy też bronią palną. W wieku 17 lat zaczęła pracować jako płatny zabójca. W wieku 19 lat musiała wykonać najcięższe zadanie - zabić Salazara. Opowiadając tę historię mój wzrok błądził po podłodze. Musiałam się skupić, aby nie wzruszyć się. Jednak po chwili podniosłam głowę i spojrzałam na Aimée. Jej duże oczy pokazywały, że chce usłyszeć dalszą część opowieści. - To koniec historii, Aimée Alice Neige-Blackwood. A teraz, proszę, śpij... If the second hand falls into silence Then this world would stop its turning All these words whispered in prayer Would be lost and then forgotten Let me smile for just one more day Let me hope for one more night And if you should never hear me Then I'd rather you just kill me Relacje Zezel Nie rozumiem, jak można go nie lubić. Przecież jest miły, słodki, uroczy. Taki kochany chłopczyk, który ma... Ciekawe hobby! I pomoże ci bardzo, jak zechcesz... Kij, że w sposób, który on uważa za stosowny. Hej, Zezel, podpalimy dzisiaj śmietnik? No chodź, zrobimy too~ Maurycy Lipiński Oh, Maurycy, ja ciebie kocham, do ciebie szlocham. A tak na poważnie - uwielbiam go. Nie, nie tak jak myślisz, seksu z tego nie będzie... Chyba. Jest dla mnie jak brat. W sumie tak go traktuję - jest moim przyszywanym bratem. Cenię sobie jego poczucie humoru, mądrości, nawet te napady złości. Są przecież takie urocze. Ale błagam, nie każcie mu śpiewać. No chyba że jesteście masochistami, tak jak ja. Quint Quint, hm... Nic nie mówi mi to imię. Kojarzę coś tam, coś tam, ale... Ej, czeekaj, wiem. To ten smok, który chce wybić ludzi. Ten taki uroczy smoczek, już kojarzę. Szczerze mówiąc - nie wiem, jak go traktować. Jest przyjazny wobec mnie, chociaż czasami mam obawy, że weźmie mnie za człeka i moją głowę przypiecze na ruszcie. Ciekawe, czy wie, że chcę z niego zrobić domowego pupilka... W końcu to czarny smok, prawda? Look at me, look at me What do you see? Am I who I am or am I, not? Umiejętności ~ Potrafię rysować ~ Umiem posługiwać się bronią palną oraz nożami. Lepiej uważaj~ ~ Szybko czytam i się uczę ~ Umiem grać na skrzypcach Słabości ~ Mam słabą odporność - łatwo zarażam się, często choruję i mam niskie ciśnienie. ~ Mam strasznie słabą psychikę. ~ Chcesz mieć spaloną kuchnię? To każ mi gotować. Tak, nie znam się na "kucharzeniu". ~ Mam hemofobię, akrofobię, boję się też burzy i ludzi. Ehe. Ciekawostki ~ Jestem leworęczna. ~ Biseksualna dziewoja! Pomacać cię? ~ Często obgryzam paznokcie ze zdenerwowania. ~ Uzależniona od nikotyny i kofeiny - czyli pali papierosy, wciąga tabakę oraz uwielbia kawę. Here I'm waiting silently for You. Why you were so cruel to left poor Madeleine alone? Kategoria:Postać Kategoria:Kobieta Kategoria:Stworzenia nadnaturalne Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures